


His Girl

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Forced Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words of kink, forced feminization</p><p>http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/189083.html?thread=1031526811#cmt1031526811</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Girl

It had started with a pair of lacy underwear. Taylor had wanted to see him wearing them, to see his cock rising to peek out of the delicate lace. He'd lounged on Taylor's bed and let him take pictures. He thought the underwear were somewhat unpleasant, riding up into crevices he barely realized he had, but he stayed hard without even touching himself, because of the way Taylor looked at him in the panties.  
  
Then Taylor asked for him to put on a corset, and he said no. Lace was one thing, but he didn't want to be constricted like that. But Taylor showed him the photos, pointed out how much he'd enjoyed being Taylor's girl. Pointed out how many people he could send those photos to, who would get a good laugh at him, hard in girl's underwear and pinching his nipples with that wanton look on his face.  
  
So he put on the corset, underbust style, firm enough to actually push up his pecs a little. Taylor drew him close with an arm around his waist, wondering aloud at how tiny it seemed, and lowered his head to nibble his tits. That's what he called him now, his tits.  
  
He wore the lipstick, and the eyeliner, and the smoky shadow, and grew out his hair. He went to the hairdresser with a photo Taylor picked out for him. He learned to walk in high heels, to sway his hips back and forth the way Taylor liked. All of it was on film. Every moment of his transformation under Taylor's watchful, lustful eye. And he couldn't keep himself from getting hard, not when Taylor worshipped him like this.  
  
The clothes, the makeup, it was all uncomfortable and time consuming. He looked silly, in his own eyes. But this was the only way to make Taylor want him, because Taylor wanted a good little girl, not a bad boy. And he did look beautiful in the photos.


End file.
